Dork Decimation
by MagicLyly
Summary: A series about the realistic "End of all days". Not by zombies or something paranormal. No. But by the true revenge of nerds scorned.
1. The beginning

This is dedicated to Cold,  
Thanks man, I'm happy you've been there for me.  
I hope you enjoy this, and I hope you find some of the things here familiar.

Preface  
You ever notice, that everyone always talks about the "Zombie Apocalypse" or some other type of improbable scenario that would cause the possible extinction of the human race?  
My question to you is… has anyone ever really thought how they treat nerds? I mean yes, if you've ever been on the receiving end of idiotic children you've heard this before:  
"Don't worry about it, one day you are going to be their boss."  
And if you were on the giving end of the stupidity:  
"You be nice to him/her/them, One day they'll be your boss!"  
No one ever really takes the geeks and the nerds very seriously.  
We aren't really very threatening. There isn't much about us that anyone at all should fear; or respect for that matter, beside our intellect….

But no one really has considered… the start of the end of all days, happening by messing with the wrong gaggle of nerds.  
Not only will they be YOUR boss, but, they'll do more than boss you around with their newly founded power. Once they do more than that, I'm pretty sure all you 'swaged out' Children are dead.

Chapter one: The reason why.  
"Give me your lunch money, Nerd!" I heard for the 4th time this week. I was annoyed. I didn't have any money left at that point, and I still had to pay my friend back her money…  
_ 3 weeks prior_

She gasped, shocked at my appearance, and ran to help me up. "Who did this to you?! Was it those idiots who steal your money?! That's it, after I fix you I'm going to give those suckers a piece of my mind!" She picked me up and slung my arm over her shoulder, helping me walk down to the school's infirmary.  
"E-Eve, you don't have to-" I started  
"What did you just say? I don't have to what, Nathan." She stared me down, slamming some money in my hand. Her eyes were blacker than pure onyx. That look always scared me into silence. "You don't have to go straighten them out, they will just get their girlfriends on you later. I don't want you getting hurt again and it's all my—", She set me down on the infirmary bed, and it hurt… "-FAULT! Ouch…." I was in obvious pain and I couldn't withstand it anymore.

She was the only one who could help me. Eve went into the cabinet and got out her medical kit. She pulled out some swabs and started dabbing at my face, causing me to flinch. "Sit still!" she commanded me. I did as she said, wordlessly trying to keep my composure. I turned, trying to hide my face. "I said sit still!" She grabbed my jaw and turned my head so I looked directly at her. It was then that she said, "Nathan… your face… no…" Then, Eve did the scariest thing I've ever seen her do, in our entire friendship.

Her eyes brimmed with tears and they started spilling over onto my lap as she started to slump over, trying to wipe them off. I looked disgusting after what they had did to me in the parking lot. But, she sat there, still, crying in front of my face. Eve's tough exterior vanished in an instant after she saw what I was hiding from her. Her long hair draped over her shoulders and her eyes, she cried. It scared me that she was crying for me, I've never really remembered seeing her cry so much. Her shoulders looked as if they were going to cave in, she was so distraught, and my legs were about to end up looking as if I had just came out of a pool. I felt like it was my fault I made her cry.

She spoke while sobbing and her words came so sorrowfully. "They have crossed the line, to the point of no return. They gave you another scar; obviously they haven't learned their lesson! I think I should go teach them, right NOW!" She got up, and I got up and had to follow her. She got up so quickly that her hair whipped behind her, getting in front of my glasses. I took the slightest moment to observe her hair, very long all the way down her back, jet black just like her eyes when she was upset, and blue at the ends for about an inch. I snapped out of it and caught up with her. "Eve! Wait!" I caught her hand before she got to the doorway. In hindsight, this was a mistake. She turned around and snapped at me quickly. Her voice was colder than liquid nitrogen. "Nathan. Back, Off, Now. Let me go." This tone of voice struck fear into my core, but… what I said next scared me more. "No!" She did a double take. "… Excuse me? What did I just tell you? LET ME GO!" she exclaimed with a hint of pleading in her voice. Instead of doing what she asked me, my grip got tighter on her wrist. "Eve, you aren't going anywhere. You WILL stay here, even if I have to force you." I said with an inner strength, despite the fear welling in my chest. "…" Eve tried slipping from my grip as she usually does, but this time, my counter worked and I got her with her hands behind her back. "UGH! NATHAN GET OFF ME! I have to go take care of this now or they will never learn! Please…. Let me go…." She pleaded. "They hurt you, that is unacceptable. They hurt me, I don't really care Nathan! But you, you are my best friend, and you've been hurt before and I don't intend to let anyone slide off it any longer! Just let me go!" Another tear slipped from her eyes and after that, again, I felt I made a mistake. I hugged her, right there. And she knows I am not the hugging type of guy. She punched me. Yes, Eve punched me, right in the gut. It hurt, because she had put on her 'annihilation' ring when she got up. It set me to the floor, my glasses fell off. The last thing I heard was the infirmary office's door slamming shut, and screams, before I passed out on the floor. "Man, she has a hard punch…" I was out.

So, you must be wondering how this will lead up to the start of this mess right? Well, here it goes. Eve beat up every single boy on the football team single handedly, got jumped by their girlfriends and their friends, and beat every single one of them to a bloody pulp.  
Well, I guess you can't say she didn't take all those martial arts classes for nothing. She could be an MMA fighter if she wanted…But… it's strange, Eve's the scholarly type too. In fact, she hates violence, she was a peacemaker in our earlier years together, then I got weaker and she got fed up. So she started beating people up for me, which kinda made it worse and better at the same time. But, I ended up here.


	2. Why?

_ Current time_  
"LUNCH MONEY! NOW!" He yelled at me. And then I heard that key battle call… "iiiiiiieeeeEEEEE!" Eve kicked the Jock in the head kneed him and he fell to the floor. "YAH!" Everyone looked at Eve with terrible disgust."What!? I've told you all, mess with Nathan and you shall suffer." She looked at me and helped me up. "Justin! Haven't I whipped you and Angie ENOUGH this month?" Oh, so this jocks name is Justin. Hmm…

Then, as soon as Eve and I turn off to leave, I hear footsteps. Very angry sounding footsteps. They get louder as we walk away, and faster, as if to catch up with us. Eve simply ignores it, but then she gets pulled by her hair. "ACK!" Eve falls on the floor, unable to fend for herself, because she didn't know what was going on.

"Evangeline Nobelis! I told you if you put your hands on anyone else you'd be suspended. Guess you haven't learned. Maybe I should suspend you. Or better yet, an expulsion sounds easier! Less paperwork for me." With this, Eve exploded on the , the Head officer/administrator of the "Peaceful school grounds" Movement he started last year. He's gotten a lot of signatures and the movement has really picked up, but sadly it hasn't been doing much in its actual field, as you can clearly see… failure to execute I say, because he was so focused on it being known world-wide, PSG ended up failing a little bit on the homefront. He was no bigger than Eve herself, but he got the upper hand on her because he grabbed her hair without her knowing. could have been any age really, somedays he looked really old and others-days he was avid about getting PSG known, he looked _shiny_. Eve spun out of grip and gave him a storm.

"Hey Mister Watts! MAYBE if, just IF you did your job properly instead of being a figurehead we wouldn't have this problem now would we! You don't tell anyone else, AT ALL to keep their hands off of Nathan. EVER! I've reported it to you several times, given you footage, reports on everything I could find! And—"  
"What I have done for anyone else isn't pertinent to your situation, Ms. Nobelis. You have done what I have told you not to—" Mr. Watts tried to interrupt Eve, big mistake.  
"Are you kidding me!? What you've done for others doesn't pertain to me!? I only do this because you are too _stupid_ to help me the peaceful way, like I've asked for _years_! Do you even care enough about the nerds to look at their faces when they walk through the main doors every day!? NO! You sit there coddling the jocks and the cheerleaders!" Eve takes off her jacket and shows her back to everyone, revealing two gigantic scars down her back, everyone sitting in silence as she continues, some wide eyed, some looking away from the sight. "You see these scars on my back? I got jumped in the parking lot, and you were still in your office after hours, doing what?! NOTHING DAMN YOU! I nearly lose my best friend everyday because of your _incompetence_! I will not let you make it look like these people are the victims and that i'm the evil one! You know what , you and your PSG can die and go straight to he—" I got up and covered her mouth with my hand, looking her straight in the eyes. "That's enough… Here, put this on." I put my jacket over her, the one she adores. She let me and walked in the direction I pulled her. was left speechless at the fact she's snapped on him in such a manner in front of the crowd that had gathered, which included teachers. I think he was even more stunned at the fact that i was leading Eve around. Eve didn't say another word, passing by everyone, staring at the floor, ignoring their stares. She didn't even sound like she was breathing until we got into my car and I started to drive off.


End file.
